


The Night Fire Is Out In The Dark Burnin’

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Separate sides, but they've always shared a bond and are determined to forge a new path.





	The Night Fire Is Out In The Dark Burnin’

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Flufftober -- Hot
> 
> My first foray into DarkHawk and all I can say is my muse was on the good crack when this idea formed.

“You know, you could get into trouble if anyone caught you out here.”

Ross glanced over his shoulder at the blonde approaching him and shrugged. “Are you going to report me, Hawk?” He turned back to continue laying the blood and herbs among the grass.

The blonde huffed as he stopped beside him. “Have I ever done that in all of this time? Besides, like the other families would believe anything I said?”

“This will keep any of them from daring to cross into you lands.”

Ross shook his head and finished the complex sign, then stepped back as it erupted into a ring of blue fire before vanishing back into the earth.

Hawk watched him finish the spell and then finally couldn't be quiet any longer.

“I still don’t get this sometimes. I thought your kind was afraid of fire.”

Ross scoffed. “We’re only afraid of it if we are set on fire. However, the prevailing rumor that fire and flames keep us away helps us rather than hurts us.”

“And a wooden stake?”

“Hurts like a bitch and will destroy us _if_ it hits our heart. Most humans are not strong enough to do that.”

“But wolves are.”

Ross dropped his head, black hair falling around his face. “Yeah, you are.”

“Ross… no!” His voice sounded stricken. “I would never ever do that to you!”

“Don't promise me that, Hawk. Don't promise me that because there may be a time that you need to because it would be a kinder death.”

Hawk stepped into Ross’ personal space yanking him against his chest and kissing him roughly before letting his touch gentle on the vampire's arms. “Don't ever say something so damn stupid again, Ross. I will never allow any of my people to harm you. I'll raze the place to the ground before I allow that to happen.”

Ross laughed. “That does not sound like the Alpha you are, Hawk.”

“I'm the Alpha because of _you_. You came to me with the information I needed to save the rest of my pack. I will never repay such a gift with death.”

“It was the right thing to do.” He quirked a smile. “You had been my friend for too long. I couldn't allow you to lose your family.”

Hawk shook his head. “You didn't just do it because of me. You did it because it was the right and noble think to do.” He snorted. “You've always been so damn noble.”

“It balances out what I am.” He grinned, his teeth shining white in the darkness. 

Hawk laughed. “And together we make up some cheesy star-crossed lovers cliche bullshit. The werewolf Alpha and the Vampire King.”

“What books have you been reading, Hawk? I'm not a king. I never was.”

“You are to me, baby,” Hawk murmured as he touched the side of Ross’ face and then leaned in to kiss him gently. “You’re that and so much more.”

“And you call me a poetic sap?” There was no bite in his tone as he leaned into the soft and gentle touches. 

“So say something poetic and take back your crown.”

Ross pulled back a moment to stare into sky blue eyes that trapped him more than any cage ever could. “You are the closest to the sun that I have ever been and you have so much power over me that it’s frightening sometimes. Your eyes took me prisoner long ago and the day your heart stops beating will be the day mine stops as well. The day you stop breathing will be the day I turn to dust. There is no me without you and my heart and soul have always belonged to you.”

Hawk swallowed, his eyes shining with emotion. “Shit Ross…”

They had sometimes spoken of their feelings before, but Ross had never laid himself bare like he did now.

“Poetic enough for you, Hawk?”

“You know you have a talent with words. You could make such a name for yourself as a writer.”

“Hard to keep a low profile and stop people from noticing that simple fact that I never age.”

“Ross, I've seen the power you wield. You could hide the fact you don't age.”

“You just want me to make a shit ton of money so you can be supported in the matter you would like to become accustomed to.”

Hawk laughed. “Asshole. Like I need the money. I just think you'd be great at it. Plus, you're hot as fuck and would gain quite the following of fans.”

“I don't care about having groupies, Hawk. I only care about you and what you think of me.”

“I think of you all of the time.”

“Yeah? What are you thinking now, then?”

“I’m thinking I want to drag you back to my place and slowly but thoroughly deal with this fire you always start and then end up being pulled away from.”

“I never --”

“Just say yes, Ross.”

“Yes.”


End file.
